hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
"One year later... At last, it returns!! This time the stage is New York!! New developments in love and friendship full of ups and downs...But wasn't it supposed to be a happy ending!?" Are kara 1 nen... kon'ya tsuini fukkatsu!! Kondo no butai wa Nyū Yōku!! Dai haran no koi to yūjō no shin tenkai tsu-ka happīendo ja nakatta no!?) is the first episode of the Hana Yori Dango sequel, Hana Yori Dango Returns. It first aired on January 5, 2007 and was followed by the second episode on January 12. Tsukushi Makino travels to New York to see Tsukasa Domyoji, having not heard from him for half a year. He gives no explanation for his strange behavior and their relationship seems to be over. Back home, Tsukushi receives an invitation to his birthday party from his mother. Plot In December 2006, Tsukushi Makino has traveled to New York in order to see Tsukasa Domyoji. Tsukasa's friends, the F4, graduated last March, but Tsukushi still occasionally sees Rui Hanazawa. She has had no contact with Tsukasa, who stopped answering his phone. Tsukushi was originally worried about him, until she received news from Sakurako Sanjo that he was fine. She resolves to forget about him. That fall, Tsukushi goes to a junior high school reunion with Yuki Matsuoka. She meets her friend's cousin, Junpei Oribe, who also attends Eitoku Academy. Junpei suggests that Tsukushi would be a good lawyer. Remembering Shizuka Todo, Tsukushi decides to aim for Eitoku's law school. Tsukushi later runs into Junpei at school. She barely recognizes since his glasses and hair hide his features. He asks her if they can be friends and invites her to a photo shoot. He convinces her to take a few pictures with him. Junpei promises that they will not be published, but one actually ends up on the cover of a magazine. Tsukushi tells Junpei that they cannot be friends, though she takes it back once he starts crying. At the same, Tsukasa sees the photo in New York. Later, Rui, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka arrive to celebrate the opening of the F4 Lounge at Eitoku. Tsukushi jokes with them, despite being disappointed that Tsukasa did not show up. The following day, Tsukushi receives a red notice. Junpei protects her from the bullies and reveals his identity as the model, Jun. That night, Rui suggests for Tsukushi to go to New York and confront Tsukasa. Tsukushi's father later wins a trip to New York, which he gives to his daughter. Near Christmas, Tsukushi makes her way to New York, but has a luggage stolen. She finds herself in an alley, where four men approach her. Rui arrives and scares them away. While buying hot dogs, Tsukushi runs into Tsukasa. He is not exactly happy to see Tsukushi and brushes her off, when he receives a call from work. Later, Nishida reports to Kaede Domyoji about Tsukushi's arrival. Akira and Sojiro reach New York the next morning. The three guys go to talk with Tsukasa, while Tsukushi sight sees. She happens to meet Tsubaki Domyoji, who takes her shopping. Meanwhile, Tsukasa treats his friends coldly and ends up punching Sojiro. Tsukushi decides to see Tsukasa one last time. She tracks him down at his school. They are unable to resolve anything and Tsukushi leaves without closure. Back in Japan, Junpei saves Tsukushi from being bullied again. He actually kidnaps her, revealing his animosity towards Tsukasa. At the same time, Tsukasa tells his friends that "there is no longer anything between him and Tsukushi." Tsukushi slips out of her bonds and runs from her captors. Outside, Tsukushi is greeted by Tsubaki, who orders her bodyguards to capture Junpei and his cohorts. Tsubaki takes her out to eat dinner, where Tsukushi says that she has "decided to forget about Tsukasa." Tsubaki understands since she really just wants Tsukushi to be happy. Before Tsubaki leaves, Tsukushi stops her car and confesses that she is still deeply in love with Tsukasa. Later, Kaede orders Tsukasa to return to Japan in time for his birthday in January. Kaede sends an invitation to Tsukushi. At the party, Kaede announces Tsukasa's engagement. The spotlight lingers on Tsukushi, before settling on Shigeru Okawahara. Cast and characters Other *Shizuka Todo *Takayuki Kimoto Guest roles *Ayuka Hashida (Ken Uchida's child) *Mai Mizuki (Ken Uchida's wife) *Midori Miyazaki (Ken Uchida's child) *Satoshi Asaoka (party moderator) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Takahiko Yanagisawa (Junpei's friend) *Toma Ikuta (Junpei Oribe) *Tomohiro Kaku (Shingo Sawatari) Ratings Notes *This episode primarily covers the "Pretty Boy Junpei Arc" (chapters eighty-three to ninety-three) and the "New York Arc" (one hundred and ninety-one to one hundred and ninety-five). It also includes parts from chapters ninety-seven and one hundred and two. *The episode has a runtime of 129 minutes, making it about 82 minutes longer than the regular episodes.https://artv.info/ar0701.html (Japanese) *A director's cut of the episode is included on the Returns DVD set. It is about three minutes longer. *Megumi Sato's appearance as Sakurako is credited as a cameo.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) *In New York, Tsukushi mistakes several normal people to be famous celebrities, including Tom Cruise, Madonna, Brad Pitt, Eminem, Beyoncé, and Paris Hilton. *Rui is seen reading The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. He is first seen with the book in episode one of Hana Yori Dango. *Scenes from episodes one, four, five, six, eight, and nine of the first series are used in this episode. *The restaurant that hosts Tsukushi's junior high reunion is named "Jeanne d'Arc", a reference to Junpei's nickname for Tsukushi. He also calls her by this name in the manga. *Tsukushi visits "Strawberry Fields", a John Lennon memorial in Central Park, as the song "Strawberry Fields Forever" plays in the background. *Maroon 5's "This Love" can be heard at the diner Tsukushi eats at with Rui, Akira, and Sojiro. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes